


Under the Gallows

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, Tragedy, Triggers, Worst Ending, body desacration, everyone dies horrible death, extremely dark fic, i thrive on your suffering, mo mercy for children either, my hallucinatory nightmare, not recommended if you have triggers, so far - Freeform, the opposite of fix-it, very descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: The Fourteenth brutally executes everyone who stands in the way of his mission without exception, one by one. No one can stand in his way. No one.





	1. Kanda's Testament - Loosen Up

Kanda’s face pulled into a scowl as the pounding headache stirred him from his unconscious state. Grunting, he forced his sensitive eyes open to have a look around. From what he could tell he was currently sitting in a blinding white walled room, no doubt somewhere within the Ark. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was waiting for his golem to return as he listened to the Beansprout’s story and-

What happened after then?

His frown deepened trying to put the pieces together in vain. It was so bloody irritating, he could even recall the memories that human guised Innocence meddled with, why was his regeneration failing him now?

“It’s because there’s nothing to fix.”

Kanda snapped his head up, hissing at the pain that shot down his spine for moving his head so quickly, but pushed the pain away. That voice. He’d recognise the Beansprout’s stupid voice anywhere.

Kanda snapped his furious eyes at the owner, only to have it widen in shock. He wasn’t wrong. The face he was looking at was indeed Allen’s. However, the one looking back to him was the Fourteenth. The Allen Walker he knew would never have such a cold and smug look on his scarred face.

“Enjoyed your beauty sleep?” the Noah inquired, lips quirking in amusement.

“Cut the crap!” Kanda snapped at him. “Where am I and what do you want with me?”

“Straight to the point, eh?” The other mused, shaking his head in an exasperated manner. “Well, I don’t mind, trying to guilt trip you to feel guilty for awakening me, thus letting this happen is quite useless, I hate dicking around without any sort of reward as well. You both lack the patience and adequate comprehension to be worth talking to. Let’s get straight to the point.” He clapped his hands and slapped a deceivingly cheerful smile on his face. “Kanda. You’re a stiff bastard.” The Exorcist growled at the Fourteenth’s hypocrisy. “You should loosen up. But don’t worry! I’m going to help you!”

Kanda recoiled, blinking in surprise rapidly. “What the fuck?”

Golden, slitted eyes crept open, filled with malicious mirth. Goosebumps erupted on Kanda’s sweaty skin and his stomach jumped into a knot as his instincts screamed serious trouble; the mix of glee and killing intent was suffocating. 

Kanda tensed when the Fourteenth pointed at the Exorcist’s feet. Confused, Kanda glanced down, gasping in surprise to see that he was currently seated on some batten over a birthing birthing pit he came from. Instead of water, some yellow liquid with some sour stench.

“What?”

Kanda glanced back up, surprised to see the Noah present a glass container with the same substance based on the colour. “That...” Kanda watched dumbfounded as Neah placed a hand in it. His eyes widened seeing the fabric of the glove, then the soft flesh sizzle inside into a bloody mess. 

That substance was acid. And loosen up apparently meant _ dissolve _.

A feral grin spread on Neah’s face seeing realisation draw on Kanda. 

“Do not forget this, Kanda Yuu. This is all because of you.” 

He whipped the hand that was reduced to almost a mere skeleton out of the jar and with a snap of his regenerating fingers he opened up the ballot under Kanda, dropping him in the fluid.

Kanda howled in agony as the acid reacted with his skin that kept regenerating, thus prolonging his agony. The agent flowed in through mouth and nostrils, damaging his inner organs as well. The faint yellow hue was rapidly dyed a dark orange as complex tissues were reduced to mere blood.

Neah watched fascinated how the wildly popping air bubbles lessened on the surface, then disappeared altogether. Kanda’s regeneration stopped, his body now dissolved. Smirking, the teenager ordered the Ark to raise the large glass barrel that had the Exorcist’s name written on it in neat cursive.

Laughter bubbled up, shaking Neah’s frame. Killing was so much fun, he missed it a lot. Now that he had this body he could finally fulfill his mission. 


	2. Tiedoll's Testament - Art of Tiedoll

Tiedoll's aged, wrinkled face scrunched detecting blinding whiteness past his eyelids. Brown eyes fluttered open, squinting at the room he was held in, the Ark without doubt.

"Awake already?"

Tiedoll's eyebrows settled into a sad scowl glancing at the familiar white haired boy Kanda was so determined to help. Without even looking at him, he knew it was the Noah talking, that gentle boy would never treat him so harsh.

"Fourteenth," he addressed the person currently inhabiting the body of his pupil's friend. "What do I owe this encounter?"

The white haired youth smiled at him with deceiving warmth - his aura was the exact opposite. "I wanted to announce that Allen is no longer in control of this body. He lost. I wanted to celebrate that he's never coming back."

Tiedoll closed his eyes to silently mourn for the cursed boy, his heart was crying out in pain for the cruel fate bestowed on him.

_Marian, why? Was this person truly worth it to sacrifice your child?_

"He has nothing to do with this actually," the Fourteenth answered the unspoken questions he shamelessly read from his mind. "Allen has long been condemned by the time he picked him up. You know, he might have been a bastard but he truly wished that Allen could be saved, despite knowing it was impossible. There was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to."

Tiedoll opened his eyes to meet the haughty golden ones. As much as he despised the thought, he knew he had to kill the boy - out of mercy if nothing else. To liberate the child from this fate and protect Kanda from the pain of destroying someone he loved again.

Alarm blared in Tiedoll's mind seeing the Noah sneer at him. "Kanda is already dead."

A shaky gasp died in the man's throat, eyes watering at hearing another student's demise. He lost Kanda again, and this time for good.

"I dumped him in a pool of acid," the Fourteenth boasted, relishing the horrified and revolted look of his first victim's teacher.

He couldn't wait to have them all killed.

Tiedoll glared at the smug Noah through his unshed tears, then flinched.

Marie! He had to get out and save him, he had no chance against the Noah.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with you, I'll be taking care of him too."

Hearing that panic flared within Tiedoll, who in turn started struggling in his restraints. He had to protect Marie and the rest.

Knowing that escaping was impossible, Neah went on. "I wondered in what way I should have you killed. You know, I get bored rather easily if I stick to one method, I like to experiment with new stuff and give everyone a fitting see-off. You seem to like fine arts, General Froi Tiedoll. Your Innocence even took the form of a chisel and a cross and you could summon Innocence sculptures. So I decided to make you into something pretty."

Tiedoll tensed when Neah raised his hand stretched towards him with a dark purple aura and shot it his way. Tiedoll's heart missed a beat as the blast impacted with him.

A second passed and Tiedoll realised he wasn't dead, just naked.

"What on earth?"

"Sculptors often opt to have their models partially nude," he explained. Tiedoll recoiled when a drape of silk fell on him, covering up his privates. "As you are such a fan of arts, I decided to make you into one."

Suddenly the flooring and the chair he was seated in disappeared, making him fall backwards. The sound of metal swishing could be heard before dull chisels ripped through Tiedoll's body. The numerous poles came from underneath, suspending his body, as the silk clothe fell on him and the tips, covering his sex, folding and darkening to red from the man's blood.

Neah watched the pain and terror flash in those brown eyes, his heart fluttering excitedly hearing the gurgling sounds as the man attempted breathing with his pierced lugs. He kept his golden eyes unblinking to see the exact second the life faded in the Exorcist.

A few moments later the gaze was glassy, unfocused and lifeless. He looked beautiful with the rich blood staining his paling skin.


	3. Marie's Testament - Music To The Ears

As Marie regained his senses he realised he was in a sitting position with his hands tied behind him, legs tied to the chair. From the scent - or more specifically, lack of scent - in the atmosphere he could determine that he was inside the Ark. Every place had its own scent and sounds, the Ark was the only place that had neither, which is why it was both comforting and frightening for the blind man.

But why was he here?

"I must applaud you for your keen senses. This is indeed the inside of the original Noah's Ark."

That voice. Marie would recognise it anywhere. However, that tone… His face settled into a scowl dyed by grief. "Fourteenth."

"The one and only. Welcome, Exorcist." From the swish of his clothe, Marie guessed that he bowed mockingly.

"What sort of business do you have with me?"

An alien, mocking chuckle bubbled up from Allen's body. "Straight to the point, aren't we? But alright, I don't wish to drag things longer than necessary - it would be very boring."

A giggle. Marie had an incredibly bad feeling. "This is your final destination. You will be entombed in here, along with your beloved little brother, Master and the rest of your comrades."

An inaudible gasp stumbled out of Marie's thick lips, which curled into a sorrowful scowl. His unseeing irises searched for the figure he never saw, that he'll never see, eyes scalding from the hot tears that escaped. First Allen and now Kanda and his Master too. Why did he always have to lose everyone? Why was it always him that got left behind all on his own? He suffered more than a decade in this war and he only kept losing: his loved ones, his spirit, his sanity... And finally he'd lose his life too.

Miranda. Oh god, _Miranda_. He had to protect her!

Despite how futile it was he started struggling in his restraints, dismissing the burn of rope around his wrists - as if this miniscule pain could ever compare to losing everyone he loves.

He grit his teeth in frustration when the Fourteenth laughed at his fruitless resistance. "Aw, so you do miss them! How cute. And here I thought you didn't give a damn about Allen, seeing how unlike those two you didn't even snarl at me for him. Don't worry though, you'll see him soon enough."

As soon as he said that deafening music exploded to life. Marie shouted out in both shock and pain, his sensitive eardrums protesting against the offending noise. His head lolled forward, his body convulsing as the music got even louder. Under the chorus he could hear Allen's smooth voice hum along with the tune - how _could _he stand it?! All thoughts were drowned out from Marie's mind, overpowered by the ear-piercing music and his own screaming. Even when his eardrums snapped and blood flowed out of his ears, he could still _feel_ the sound waves smash into him, quivering his organs - especially his brain. It felt as if the sonic waves were channeled directly there.

Unable to take it any longer, Marie's body convulsed for a final time, then relaxed forever.

Done with the execution, Neah ordered the Ark to open the door under the man and let his body fall into his growing collection - though mindful not to damage Art of Tiedoll, his pain was too expressive to harm. Kanda Juice was secured as well, it sat innocently under the organic sculpture. Soon every one of them would die by their beloved Allen's hands.


	4. Chaoji's Testament - Festering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe a lot of people will love this chapter lol.

Chaoji only closed his eyes for a single second to let out a frustrated sigh mixing with annoyance and anticipation at the chance to take revenge on Allen Walker and Krory's obvious reluctance to defeat the traitor. He had no idea why he ended up from the first class cabin of an express train into a hardback chair, hands tied behind his back and through the back of the furniture. He was even more stunned to see the face of the very person he was determined to bring to justice.

Chaoji blinked owlishly for a couple of seconds then flexed all his muscles so struggle against his binds to fight. Showing his true colours, the traitor laughed at his pitiful attempts.

"Oh, how cute, you're only the 4th victim and you're so lively, I like that."

Chaoji momentarily froze hearing that. "The 4th?" He repeated.

The mocking sneer he was given disgusted him to the core. "Ah yes, I'm done with both your fellow teammates and your teacher as well. You're the only one left from that set."

Once again, Chaoji needed a few seconds to take in the information he was presented. Once he understood he once again began his futile struggle against his restraints as he screamed and cried in frustration, eyes burning with hatred.

"I knew it! I knew you were evil, a traitor all long! You lied to us all to find out our weaknesses and kill us all!"

"And despite that you kept quiet and didn't do a thing," the Noah goaded.

"I saw through you but held back for the sake of Miss Lenalee!" Chaoji snarled. "I wanted her to finally see you for the monster you are!"

The Noah laughed in his face. "Well, too bad for you, you miscalculated and your decision lead to the death of your comrades."

Chaoji couldn't even make the chair bulge even as he trashed wildly, almost fuelled by the Noah's arrogant sneer. "How dare you, you freak! Laughing at our suffering, you monster! You should have died by Kanda-senpai's hands!"

The grin he was given sent shivers down Chaoji's spine. "Too bad for him. I was faster."

Chaoji hollered in hot rage and pain as he tugged at the ropes with enough force to cut off circulation in his hands, the fiery fury numbing the pain.

"Oh yes, do please go on," the Noah goaded. "Listening to your self-righteous garbage is so much fun. Go on and get angrier, you'll make the process faster."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Do you happen to recall that one time, around 3 months ago where you contracted a disease of unknown origin that you spontaneously recovered from?" The Noah grinned at him flinch. "Oh, I see it rung a bell." The traitor casted his gaze away, cold eyes studying the sharp nails of the Innocence arm he shouldn't be able to have. "Well, you didn't heal at all," he said with a cheery smile. "They just went into hibernation because my siblings decided you were worth more alive as their mole."

"They?" Chaoji demanded. "Mole?! What are you talking about?! You're the traitor, not me!"

"Oh, the parasites of course. Flailing around so much, getting your heart pumping and body heating up they definitely hatched. And now that they do, they will force themselves to the surface by drilling their way out. In a language that a simpleton like you would understand: they're going to eat through your flesh now."

As he said that, Chaoji felt an odd twist in his gut. First one and then a lot more rapidly, the sensation growing into discomfort and then agony.

Screeching and gasping, Chaoji helplessly struggled as he could feel his organs burst, his mouth flooding with blood and bile seeing maggots emerge from and then plunge right back into his body. His wide eyes gazed into the leering gaze of the monster that Allen Walker was before his body convulsed a final time before it went lax forever.

Neah let out a content sigh as he positioned his next trophy into the hall of corpses and moved on to his next victim.


	5. Krory's Testament - Last Nail in The Coffin

Even though he prayed he wouldn't meet Allen, reality was cruel. Krory could only stare with a pale face at the person wearing Allen's one.

"I see you expected someone else," the person said, twisting Allen's naturally warm voice into a cruel, mocking one, "or rather, you wished to not see him altogether? You're not a really good friend, are you? Even though Allen saved you..."

Krory's lips twisted at the jab, biting the inside of his cheeks. His fangs were aching, thirsty for blood. Right now, the Fourteenth wearing Allen's body appeared to be the most delicious prey he had ever laid eyes on. The thirst he felt made him feel disgusted with himself, dreading the possibility that in the eyes of the Innocence, Allen was no longer a friend but a foe. He wanted to deny it but with the hot blood rushing through his veins, calling forth an invocation, Krory could not deny the obvious truth he deep down knew but dared not to look at. His body hunched forward, head bowed in defeat, eyes burning with the memories of the last time he was in a situation like this. He knew what needed to be done.

"Allen… he asked us that if he were to transform into the Fourteenth. But since he was declared a Noah since he ran away despite wanting to know he was doing alright, despite wanting to go with him so badly… I've been hoping - praying - we wouldn't meet - after all, as long as he wasn't found by the Order, he would be safe. He would make it through. That's what I wished." His hands curled into a fist, nails sharpening into claws behind his back. He made his decision long ago. There was no going back. Krory snapped his furious, teary eyes up at the leering Noah gazing down at him with a cold smile. "But even if I'm not a good friend, I will fulfill Allen's wish and stop you, whatever it takes!"

The Fourteenth tilted Allen's head to the side and let out a humourless laugh. "So you're willing to become a monster, vampire?"

Krory snarled at the word, straining against his ties.

"You call me that again and I'll rip your throat out!"

The Noah didn't looked alarmed the least. "What a menace, you Parasitic types really are monsters. I guess I'll finish what my brethren had started and nail you back into your coffin."

Krory's eyes widened seeing Madness, General Sokalo Winter's Innocence materialise in the Noah's hand. "How-?!" Krory cried out in pain when the blade thrusted through his chest, piercing his heart, the voltage running through it making his entire body tense up. The Fourteenth then dragged the blade up, sawing in half in a pace that was both torturously slow and fast enough so he wouldn't die too soon. As he reached his neck, Neah then changed direction and before he could bleed out or weaponise the freed blood, he swiftly beheaded the man.

"If the folklore is to be trusted, vampires are weak against garlic, holy or any sort of running water, sunlight, imaling of the heart and beheading. Through Allen's eyes I saw that you were immune to the first three, but even a tenacious monster like you isn't immune to death."

Leaning down to the pool of blood, Neah forced the Innocence to separate from the Exorcist's blood and destroyed it. He summoned Mugen and pulled the severed head on it and placed it in his hall of trophies - he would need Madness for the next execution.


	6. Sokalo's Testament  - Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

When Neah entered the room Sokalo was held in, humming as he tapped the bloodied blade of Madness, the man was already awake.

"Oh my, awake already? I wanted to see your reaction!" Neah huffed with a pout.

Sokalo wasn't phased at all. "So the kid finally snapped, huh. He held out longer than I expected him to."

Neah blinked in surprise. "You… don't seem bothered at all that he was taken over."

Sokalo snorted in disgust. "I never liked that guy, too much of a soft goodie two shoes. Even if he had a powerful Innocence that would have allowed him to rip anyone to shred he was too much of a coward to use it. It was insulting that three of my Disciples died and Marian's wimpy brat survived. I guess this could be my time to make things even."

Neah was left completely speechless for a few seconds then a wide smile spread on his lips, mirroring the man's bloodthirsty grin. "Hoh. Now that's new."

Neah quickly dropped Madness before the rotating blade could behead him the same as Krory. The movement he was forced to make gave more than enough time for the Innocence to change course and cut free its Accommodator from his restraints.

Neah chuckled when the former serial killed grabbed the weapon and lunged at him, enjoying the invite to an epic dance macabre. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to play around.

Summoning new binds, Neah caught the General mid-strike, right before the man could split him in half.

"Ah, it's such a pity, General, I really appreciate your enthusiasm, but you see, I control space on the Ark. As tempting as your offer is, you cannot overcome the limitations of space and therefore cannot destroy me or Allen."

Sokalo's eyes widened seeing the Noah reached for his blade. Neah retracted the hand he stole from his host body the second he felt the energy around the Innocence change.

"I told you it's-"

Neah was cut off when Madness connected and ripped through the chest of its own Accommodator. Sokalo caughed up blood and gave a cheeky grin through his obvious agony.

"If I cannot destroy you, then there's no fun in the game, and I refuse to lose." He spat blood at the white, scarred cheek then fell to the ground to bleed out to death.

Neah shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, with a smile that looked charmed, almost fond even. "My, my, so upon realising your impending defeat you decided to meet your end on your own terms? That doesn't exactly go down as planned but thank you for the entertainment." He grabbed the corpse by the nape and dragged it into his collection hall, setting the next prize in the line, giving Sokalo's body a pat. "Thanks for the show, you gave me a great idea. I hope the death of your colleague will be just as enjoyable."


	7. Klaud's Testament - Master of the Beast

Klaud awoke with a pained growl, eyebrows furrowing in confusion to feel her range of movement limited. At first, she thought it was Timothy cuddling her to ease the fear and anxiety the battlefield branded him with, but with the lack of his familiar warm weight Klaud realised she was tied down. Her eyes snapped wide open as her foggy brain pieced together what danger she was in. As she moved she felt Lau Shimin chirp from within the inside of her coat where he retreated for a nap but quickly shushed him. The pristine white walls, the familiar hum. She was on Noah's Ark without entering it willingly. Which meant-

Her eyes quickly darted to the familiar form entering just the edge of her vision, lips twisting into a bitter expression to see someone wear the skin of Marian's pupil. She remembered well what orders she was bound by in this case, but she also remembered that poor, traumatised child who would crumple all emotions behind a courteous smile to look after Timothy and the rest of his comrades. She couldn't let _this _near Timothy. But at the same time she couldn't let a child kill another one to survive on her watch again.

"Greetings, General," the Noah in front of her greeted. "I see you managed to fill in the blanks for yourself, thank you for saving me time, I am a bit off my schedule thanks to your colleague."

Her body stiffened, mind immediately picturing Tiedoll and Sokalo. So one of them was already-

"Actually, the both of them are already dead," the Fourteenth corrected her, "you're the only General of the Order who's left."

"LAU SHIMIN!" Klaud's voice boomed as she summoned her Innocence, the small monkey tearing her coat open as he transformed. Steeling her heart for the guilt of having killed a child, she shouted "TEAR THAT BASTARD APART!"

Klaud was not prepared for the shock of getting the wind knocked out of her. She gasped, to her horror coughing up blood, her stomach feeling hot as her brain registered the pain of having her side torn open. She screamed in pain, frantic eyes on her Innocence mouth foaming and his eyes rolling separately, body twisting in wrong angles, eyes rolling rapidly in separate directions.

"It's a pity that our meeting must be short but you see, there are plenty after you waiting in line. Farewell."

Neah watched with a content smile as the puppeteered Innocence grabbed its host, the strength of the grip crushing the General's abdominal organs; before she could die or pass out from the pain though, the ape ripped her torso apart with the help of his other hand, making her top part land by Neah's feet, pained and horrified eyes staring up to him. Without looking at him, Neah forced the living Anti-Akuma weapon into his reach and placing a hand atop its head, he made the creature explode with the Innocence crumbling into nothingness.

As beautiful as a sight it was to watch an Innocence fragment perish, like a star exploding in a supernova, he wanted to follow the death of each Exorcist with his gaze, making sure it was carved into memory.


	8. Timothy's Testament - Losing the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest to write.

Timothy didn't understand why he didn't see Tsukikami when he woke up or why he was tied up. But he forgot about everything when he saw Allen standing across him in the room. A hiccup bubbled in his throat, joyful tears rolling down his round cheeks.

"Allen! You were alright! I'm so glad," he sobbed, struggling not to let snot ooze out too much.

Allen was greeting him with a smile odd for him, lacking its usual radiance, clad in clothes matted with a deep shade of red - and when he spoke up, Timothy's blood ran cold.

"I'm not Allen. I guess the Supervisor neglected - no, rather consciously avoided telling you the truth because he saw you as too young, weak and attached to Allen to carry out the job." Timothy watched confused when not-Allen bowed his torso slightly, right hand above his heart. "I am Earl Neah D. Campbell, you may have heard me in passing referred to as "The Fourteenth' Noah."

Timothy couldn't breathe. "Noah? B-but Allen, you said Noah and Innocence cannot live together, that they destroy each other when they come near each other!"

"To the Order's knowledge, it is indeed impossible. I'm a bit of a special case though. Well, it doesn't really matter if you know anyways," not-Allen said with a weary sigh, "it just felt like it would be terrible even for me if I didn't give you a reason why you're going to die right now."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Timothy asked, shifting nervously in his seat.

Not-Allen placed his hands behind his back and paced out of Timothy's view, heading behind him "Well, you see I have a mission to complete and a lot of people has to die for it - but even then, even I would feel bad for ending a child like you with the same violence as I killed your comrades."

"Wha-what are you talking about, Allen?" Timothy asked meekly, trying to turn his head back to the clatter of metal behind him in vain, hammering heart and the flow of adrenaline slowing his reactions. He tensed when hands came to touch his shoulders.

"It makes me sick that this needs to happen but there's no way around this. So I thought of a way so that you wouldn't feel any pain as you die. So I decided the most humane way would be is this."

Timothy felt cold shudder his body when his head was touched - no, it was as if he touched inside-

Timothy screamed in fear when he realised the upper part of his skull was missing. Sobs started to ravage his body, bile burning his throat, the sick feeling almost making his pass out. Almost.

"The brain itself doesn't feel pain and with your Innocence being halfway buried into your brain, it's killing two birds with one stone to sever your brain from the rest of you."

Timothy could no longer hold back the sick when he heard wet noises, the sound of metal tools and the utterly wrong sensation of having his raw flesh touched. Any other time he would blush with shame that he wet himself but the sheer terror he felt overpowered any thought, leaving him with the hopeless urge to beg for his life.

"ALLEN PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE, I'M SCARED, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE PLEASE STOP PLEASE-"

Ignoring the string of begs, Neah carried on diligently, continuing to cut chunks of meat until Timothy's screams stopped and his body went lax in the hold of the Ark.

Neah sighed, pushing away any emotion the ordeal elicited as he placed the extracted brain onto the metal table. His furious eyes landed on the still glowing Innocence wedged into the child's brain and ripped it out, staring at the orb in revulsion. "Truly sickening. You really know no mercy, huh, Innocence." With a snarl, Neah shattered the orb, the satisfaction of destroying the Innocence dull compared to the pang he felt. He hardened his gaze, a leering grin stretching on his face. "But I'm going to end this. All of this. So just wait patiently for your turn, Heart."


	9. Hevlaska's Testament - Collapsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late due to sickness. Still sick, but I can type on my phone when I can muster the power to look at it for long enough.

Hevlaska ahs been in a state of constant agonizing wakefulness by the time she momentarily lost consciousness and awakened in an unfamiliar oddly bright and white place. Could this be the Ark of Noah she heard about?

"Indeed. Thought you might appreciate a change of scenery after being cooped up so long in the Order's basement," said a voice she recognised in a tone she never heard him use before. She gasped seeing someone other than Allen Walker use his body. "Welcome to Noah's Ark, Guardian."

"Fourteenth," Hevlaska whispered, voice reflecting fear and confusion. "How? How have you not Fallen… or get destroyed by Allen Walker's Innocence?"

"Well, I am a special case myself you know," the Fourteenth informed, "just like you, I'm someone who knows the truth behind this world." Hevlaska's body of light jolted hearing that. "So now as the one yet to fully become the Millennium Earl, I will carry out the Earl's mission and end this revolting farce."

"I see… so that's how it is…," Hevlaska's head lolled forward, hopelessness weighing down on her emptiness. "Which means you're going to kill all Exorcist and then..."

Neah nodded, confirming the dreaded sentence she dared not to utter. "Yes."

"... Do they get to pass in peace?"

Neah closed his eyes. "You know the answer to that."

"... Do they at least get to know _why_?"

Neah shrugged. "Would it matter? Besides, a lot of them knew nothing and it would take an unfathomably long time to make them accept it - I daresay, it's impossible. I figured that in that case, it's a lot better to get over it as soon as possible."

Neah spared no sorry feelings for her hunching form as she tried to deal with the sorrow she had no tears to wash away with.

"I see… So this is the end? Everything is already over. Or should I say, it's finally over...?"

Neah exhaled through his nostrils. "Say whatever final words you have so I can begin."

Hevlaska exhaled the last sigh, ready to fall back to the darkness after decades of wakefulness. "I'm sorry."

In the very next second, invisible walls started to constrict around her. Hevlaska's body of light crunched and ripped and squashed and crunched, overpowering her agonized screams. Neah watched with an emotionless expression as her body was forcibly tucked into the Cube and called it over. His eyes traced over the engravings for a final time then shattered the cube, bending space so the remains crumbled atop the trophy's designated area. He idly wondered about the similarity of her case to his, but quickly brushed it off and headed for his next target.


	10. Miranda's Testament - On Repeat

Miranda's body was aching all over as she came to her senses. She found herself tied up in an unfamiliar white room with no doors or windows. How on earth did she get here?

"Good morning."

Miranda's lithe body jumped up when she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes sought Allen greedily; it has been so long since she'd seen him.

"Allen! Where are you, Allen?!" she called desperately. When she laid eyes on the familiar white haired young man though, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Greetings, Exorcist," Allen's voice greeted - but Miranda knew: it wasn't Allen. Her body shuddered violently at the realisation. Turning her head around she finally met the approaching golden glowing silver eyes sneering at her, circling her like a predator.

Her throat constricted, the burn of her eyes making it hard for her to breathe. "No," she whimpered, Allen couldn't have been defeated!

"Yes," the Fourteenth countered with a smirk, fully stopping before her, glaring down at her with contempt. Despite those years of abuse, Miranda never felt so small and vulnerable. Ever since they met, Allen's form filled her with a sense of ease; calm. Now she only felt pure terror. It was like a wonderful dream that was ripped away from her when she was forced to face this stranger wear his gaze. "Dear Allen has lost. I'm Neah. No one can or will protect you from me now. Bye bye~."

Miranda gasped when her chair raised from the ground and turned, until it wrote a full circle; then repeated the same faster and faster until she was spun around so fast that she could only tell the Fourteenth apart from the room of white by the golden glow of his eyes.

She screamed in fright and Neah grinned relishing the distorted sound as she went round and round, faster and faster.

The grin diminished when unexpectedly, green light flared up, encircling Miranda. Neah's eye widened seeing the woman halt, spluttering up blood, heaving through cracked ribs as the centrifugal force slammed into her.

"Time Record!" she called forth, wheezing all of her strength. "Encircle the target!"

Impossible, Neah separated her from it! Equipment types should not be able to reform! Unless-

Neah cursed, opening a gate under himself to disappear and just wait out from the Control Room for this Exorcist to die but he didn't make it in time; not only was he suspended in the air but he felt the woman rewind his time. She was trying to summon Allen.

"All of it," she panted pouring all her strength into rewinding the time of Allen's body that the Fourteenth possessed now. If she just did her best she could get him back and save themselves!

Tense seconds ticked by as an adrenaline driven Miranda battled against the building Dark Matter oozing from Neah. Her head was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe but still kept pulling; she wouldn't let the Fourteenth win, she would stop him and bring back Allen even if it was the last thing she did. She tasted more blood in her mouth and screamed long and loud, hollered in frustration. She wouldn't let anyone else die.

"Mi...randa?"

Miranda gasped hearing her name in that tone. Eager eyes burning with tears sought silver pools. Her breath trembled seeing a confused pair of silver irises; she gasped. She did it! She succeeded! "Allen!"

Her first victory. Now-

Her eyes widened as her body convulsed, vomiting up blood. Her control waned and Miranda only caught a glimpse of a sneer before Time Record shattered and crumbled out of existence and she was driven in circles again.

"That was quite a smart little stunt you pulled there," Neah complimented her without meaning. "Too bad for you though, in the end you remain a useless failure."

Abruptly Miranda stopped spinning , the built up momentum making her organs crush against each other, her brain violently slamming into her skull. Dizziness brought on by her head injury, Miranda threw up a stinky mixture of blood and vomit, heaving in pain until she breathed no more.

Certain that she was finally dead, Neah allowed the fresh corpse to fall through the trapdoor, right onto Noise Marie.

"Take it as a sign of my respect towards your futile resistance," Neah told her, "Unlike the precious Innocence you clung to, I will allow you to have some freedom in your death."


	11. Lenalee's Testament - Falling to Pieces

Lenalee awakened to a pounding headache. She was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and her body hunched forward. Where was she? What happened? She failed to remember why she was in that position or where she was. Blinking her violet eyes open she roamed her eyes over the room through squinted eyelids and tensed when she caught sight if a familiar form.

"Allen!"

Relief rushed through her momentarily before the alarm blared in her mind. Just like that time when Allen was recovering from stabbing himself by the Sword of Exorcism, it was a completely different person looking at her.

Her joyful smile twisted into a furious scowl. "Fourteenth!"

"Yo," the Noah inhabiting Allen's body greeted him with an all too cheerful smile.

"Give him back!" she demanded tugging at the invisible ropes holding her down. "Give Allen back!"

He laughed at her futile resistance. "Oh, you stupid girl, Allen will never, ever be coming back. You'll never see him again - or anyone else."

That made her pause for a second before fury returned again. "What do you mean?! What have you done?!"

"I'm in destroying your precious little world," Neah supplied with a grin on Allen's face. "I'm killing off each and everyone of you to achieve my goal."

"I won't let you! I'll stop you, whatever it takes!"

"Whatever it takes…" Neah echoed with a smirk as he leaned forward. "Would you even go as far as killing Allen?"

Just as he intended, Lenalee froze hearing that. A sneer bloomed by her ear as he continued to whisper his poison. "Are you truly going to betray him again? Are you going to push him away again and cry as you were the victim? Will you hurt him even more then act as if you suffered more?"

"He," she rasped, voice full of poorly contained guilt and shame - no regret though. "He asked to be killed if he was turned into the 14th. It would hurt him more if he had to witness any of our deaths."

"That is correct. But you and I both know you'd be unable to kill me. You lack the willpower to do so," he continued the accusation, relishing as she unconsciously curled into herself, shoulders shaking under the cruel truth. "You're too weighed down by your own shame - and since you're weighed down, you're weak. All of you were."

A shiver ran down on his spine seeing terror stuck her.

"Well, not Sokalo, he looked quite thrilled at the idea but in the end he couldn't overcome the rules of this world," he corrected himself.

Her eyes snapped up to him, wide in panic. "'In the end'?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? You don't have to choose anymore! I made the decision for you" he informed chuckling, then flashed her a smile. "Your comrades? They're all dead. I killed every single one of them."

There was a moment of utter silence then a deranged scream tore free of Lenalee's lugs. She trashed in her prison, trying to break free, but there was no escaping her own mind.

Without her noticing, her body was lifted out on the ground on invisible strings, suspending in the air with limbs spread out.

Her voice jumped an octave when she felt pain shot up on her spine. Allen's face was grinning at her in mad glee as Neah swung his arm back, holding a large black broadsword, his other hand holding her severed stigmata adorned foot.

In response the Dark Boots on her other leg flared to life, but it shattered when the weapon was brought down again.

Lenalee continued screaming as her body was chopped to pieces, the pause between strikes slow enough so she'd feel all of them, but rapid enough to not have her bleed to death before the monster was done with her.

Her legs were mere stubs dangling from her torso when the sword suddenly changed direction. Instead of attacking her torso, he went for her head.

Lenalee was sure she'd die in an instant, but then the weapon stuck in her neck. The blade was too dull too finish the job. A pitiful whimper left her throat as the blade was removed, only to let out another cry as it came back. The process was repeated until it smashed into her spine. However, the pain raking her body betrayed that her nerves were not damaged yet. The Fourteenth did everything to prolong her agony.

When the blade was pulled back, Lenalee knew the next slash was going to be the last. Her bleary eyes looked back at her killer, the boy she failed to kill, the boy she failed to save. But then the sadistic smirk reminded her: this wasn't Allen anymore.

Her eyes widened, as the blade was raised above and the braided vine like handles of the sword came undone, positioning above her. Even the "mercy kill" was going to be unmerciful.

The strands shot out burying themselves in Lenalee's torso. At the same time when the thorny appendages ripped themselves out, her head was finally severed, silencing her forever. Her last pieces joined the rest of her on the ground in a bloody mess. Only the heart was left intact - he'll need that one for another game.

Neah pushed Allen's dyed hair back, relishing the cooling warmth of the girl's blood coating him. All Exorcist were finally dead.

The room shifted, transforming into his trophy room with all the other hunted Exorcists. Smiling brightly, he hummed the tune of the Ark out loud as he placed a piece of Lenalee to every of her _beloved _friends. A drop in Kanda juice, a new addition to Art of Tiedoll, a piece in Marie's and Miranda's lax, decayed hands, Chaoji's openn ribcage, a piece into Krory's mouth, in EmpTimothy, on top of the dust of the Cube, in Sokalo's lap, into a the remains of Klaud Nine.

There, all done.

And now, the last alive person who she had a connection to. Right fingers paused above her open left eye and forced the softened eyelids open until he had a firm grip on her eyeball and ripped it out. Since she was no longer alive, there was nearly no blood leaking.

He rolled the organ in his fingers fascinated, repressing the urge to simply crush it, he had a much better idea.

Lips pulled into a wide smile, he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to welcome a part of her. Setting the eye on his tongue he pulled it within his mouth and finally squashed it. He swirled around the bloody flesh, chewing on the spongy texture until his saliva decomposed it to liquid - then he swallowed.

Now even in death, she could be together with Allen and the other pieces of her world - in her remains.


	12. Cross's Testament - Justice Served

Cross awoke to the feeling of jabbing pain in the right side of his face. The last thing he remembered was sending off Allen to the Campbell mansion. He groaned, feeling his body stiff and heavy from being comatosed for so long. His throat was dry, his skin and luscious hair covered in unsavoury grease. His squinting eye tried to make sense of the whiteness, wondering if he finally died - then he saw Allen's form appear in the corner of his vision.

His single eye snapped wide open, lips parting to call out his name but his voice died in his throat as his bleary eye cleared enough to see the way he was looked at, the one who he was _really_ looking at. Years of mental preparing didn't ease the emotional whiplash. Shoulders sagging, his head rolled forward trying to breathe through the burning in his eyes and chest. Translucent droplets hit the ground but Neah didn't comment on them.

"So… you're back," Cross muttered in a scratchy voice, one not knowing him too well would have missed the slight tremor in his tone.

"Yes," Neah affirmed his most and least anticipated expectation.

"... Did he learn the truth?"

"He didn't make it to the mansion."

Cross closed his eyes. "I see. I guess that's still the better alternative. To him, the absolute worst would be if he learned the truth. I don't know how he went, but I do know that he would choose it a hundred times over learning the truth about Mana."

"And yet you still sit there in ruins," Neah countered.

"I may be rotten and sadistic but I would have never wished on anyone to go through such cruel annihilation. Especially not a messed up kid."

Neah shrugged. "Life is cruel I guess. I got eaten by Mana before I got the chance to reach adulthood and Allen… There's no way around hurting him either."

Cross finally rose his head, alarm and confusion reflecting on his damp face, a horrible suspicion creeping from the dark recesses of his mind. "Don't you mean 'having hurt' Allen?"

Neah turned his back on the former Exorcist. "Farewell, Cross. Thanks for doing your best to keep up your end of the promise. I too, will do the same and set you free."

Cross had no time to retaliate, to yell, to manage anything more than a stunned little noise when the Sword of Exorcism impaled him. Looking down, his single eye widened in horror at the implication, at the proof of his suspicion. His mask fell to the ground, shattering while his flesh caught on black fire, his consciousness slipping. With his freed hand, he reached his skeletal arm out towards Neah, his sight envisioning a smaller Allen turning to face him before everything stopped and he scattered to dust, the Sword of Exorcism cluttering on the ground. Neah leaned down to pick it up, ignoring the painful burn he felt touching the holy item. He spared one final look at the dust of his reluctant ally then turned his back on him to continue on with his mission.


End file.
